To Catch a Cheat
by oceannstarr
Summary: Ash's daughter finds out that he is cheating on his wife May! I know its a bad summary but please READ AND REVIEW! AAMAYL


To Catch a Cheat

Hi everyone this is my newest story called To Catch a Cheat and I hope that you all like it. I know that I have some stories that aren't finished yet but sometimes starting a new story helps me continue my unfinished ones. So please (and I can't stress this enough) READ AND REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!

Ash Ketchum and his wife May are living the American dream. May is the world's top coordinator and Ash is a pokemon master. Soon after they achieved their goals they married and had two children Chris and Vanessa. With a wonderful relationship, two wonderful children and having everything they could ask for, their lives were running smoothly. The problem well…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DAD IS CHEATING ON YOUR MOM!!!!!!" Becky Vanessa's best friend said shocked.

"Come on Becky we don't know that for sure," she replied with sadness in her voice.

"Oh come on V get real he was all over her, I mean you were there, it just happened fifteen minutes ago. Don't you remember?"

Flashback

"So Becky what do you want so badly at the mall?" Vanessa asked her best friend who was dragging her by the arm towards the shopping center.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" She replied. "Hello, Zac Efron just came out with a new CD and you know much I adore him." Vanessa sighed and continued to walk down the street behind her friend. "Hey Vanessa isn't that your dad," she said pointing to a man who was in fact her father.

"Yeah it is, I wonder what he is doing," she said.

"Does that answer your question," Becky said as she pointed to a beautiful brunette woman who was talking to her father.

"He must be having a business lunch or something, I don't think I need to worry about anything." Then she heard Becky gasp.

"I think you do," she said as she spun her around showing her father and the woman kissing.

_Oh my God!! How could dad do this to mom! _She thought. Then her eyes started to fill up with tears and she ran away.

End of Flashback

Becky glanced over at her friend she looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on V, don't be upset."

"How can I not be upset my dad is having an affair!"

"But we could be wrong," Becky said trying to calm her friend down.

"But he kissed her Becky I know I didn't imagine seeing that!"

Vanessa's eyes started to water and tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Becky I have to go, I'll see you later," and she ran off without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa dried her eyes before entering her home. "Mom," she yelled, there was no answer. "Mom," she tried again still no answer. _I guess I have to go look for her. _She searched the whole house for her mother but she couldn't find her. Then her mother entered the family room.

"Vanessa, were you looking for me," she asked.

"Oh yeah I just wanted to know if you were here," she answered, then she looked at her mother she looked like she had been crying. "Where were you," Vanessa asked.

"I was just on the computer looking up something," she said Vanessa could tell she was lying.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, do you know where your father went off to? I can't find him anywhere?"

"No I don't know where he is," she said. "Mom I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Alright sweetheart dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay mom." Vanessa walked up to her parent's room. _Alright it's time for a little snooping. _She walked around trying to find something that she could use. _Bingo! _She walked over to her father's nightstand and found his phone. She walked over to her room and opened his phone. "Alright dad let's see what you have on your schedule for this afternoon." She opened his planner and saw that he had a lunch date with a Miley Smith. "Well, well, well it looks like I've found who I'm looking for. Miley Smith if you think you're going to be able to date my father, think again."

May sat down at the kitchen table and started crying. _Oh no, what am I going to do? I just found out that I obviously don't know my husband at all. I can't believe this, what did I ever do wrong? Well Ash Ketchum you have some serious explaining to do when you get home! _

Alright guys that was the end of chapter one of To Catch a Cheat. Sorry that it is such a short chapter but the rest of them will be longer. So please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
